Funny Events
by ebonyflames14
Summary: Ok, this is basically a story about me and all my friends going to the wonderous world of Harry Potter and doing odd things, and it is supposed to be funny.
1. I

::all group back together::

Anowyn:Civilization!!::points towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione::  
Harry:Look! It's Anowyn and them!  
Nekomi:Oh that's real nice..."and them".  
Harry:Er...sorry

Hermione:It's good to see you all again.  
Anowyn:Ok...I'm from the south. Let's practice: ya'll

Hermione:What?  
Anowyn:It's ya'll. All together now!  
All:Ya'll!  
Anowyn:Good.  
Nekomi:....that was weird

Gemini:Yeah.  
Ron:I'm glad is Christmas holiday, we've got nothing to do

Hermione:Well, you could study.  
Ron:Hah! Me? Study? Very funny, Hermione

Anowyn:Ahh!!! ::cries::  
Gemini:What now!  
Nekomi:I'm cold...but...that could only mean one thing.  
Gemini: WEEEEAAACK!!! Dementor!  
Anowyn:Ahh! I think I need a very nice-looking and manly....werewolf to come rescue me!  
Harry:I can get it.  
Anowyn:No!! I said werewolf!  
Lupin: ::appears out of nowhere:: _Expecto patronum_!!  
Dementor: ::cries:: You ruin all the fun!! ::leaves::  
Anowyn:Yay!! ::hugs Lupin::  
Lupin:Um....yeah

Nekomi: ::shakes head slowly:: It never ends.  
Hermione:Just as flirtatious as ever.  
Anowyn:Praise you and your increadulous bravery!! If you had not come to save me I would have most definately perished!  
Lupin:Uh...I'm flattered... ::walks away slowly::  
Ron:I think you frightened him away.  
Anowyn:I probably did. Dang it!  
Gemini:Hey!! It's Fred and George! ::fixes hair::  
Fred:Hello all! ::shakes everyones hand:: Splendid to see you!  
Gemini:Hehe.  
Ron: ::randomly goes into song from The Sound of Music::  
Harry:Hmm...  
  
::Santa randomly flys by::  
  
Nekomi:Even more "hmm..."  
Anowyn:Indeed...  
  
Just FYI: Bob was an insane balding man that did crazy dances and annoyed the characters (appeared at random moments) AND um...I'm adding another one of my friends (as London)...  
  
::pure silence::  
Anowyn: ::starts humming some random song::  
Gemini: ::walks over and hugs George:: Sorry...I just get these urges sometimes.  
George:It's quite alright. ::goes an unknown shade of red::  
Hermione:Oh! By the way...goes into whisper you don't think that Bob is going to find us here, do you?  
Nekomi:I hope not!  
Anowyn:Who knows? That man had the ability to just kinda appear around a corner.  
Ron:Maybe he finally died.

Fred:Most likely not, he's like a cockroach...he never dies.  
Anowyn:You're such a popinjay, Fred!  
Fred:Do what?  
Anowyn:I don't know...it was in the dictionary... Popinjay, n. a vain talkative person Harry:Er...right.  
Anowyn:I'm going to go mooch some guacamole.  
Hermione:Mooch?  
Anowyn: Mooch v. (slang) to obtain by begging

Nekomi:Ok, ya know what? Give me that thing! ::takes dictionary and burns it::  
Anowyn:Aww...you now...we need more people.  
Gemini:Um...that's never a good sign...  
  
::random kazoos start playing in the background::  
  
George:Erm...weird.  
Gemini:Just a bit...  
  
::something falls from sky and lands on Harry::  
  
Harry:Oof!! ::falls over::  
Anowyn:What!  
London:Oops, sorry 'bout... ::gets up and helps Harry back to his feet::  
Harry:No problem...::dies::  
London:Ahh!!! NOOO!  
Harry:Just kidding.  
London: ::slaps Harry:: Don't _do_ that!  
Hermione:Who are you and where did you come from?  
Anowyn:That's London...uh...I have no idea how she got here

London:I was just sitting there discussing politics in Media Play.  
Gemini:Ahh!  
Hermione:What's wrong with politics?  
Anowyn:I have no idea...  
  
::all stand around and stare at each other::  
Anowyn:Wow! This is so exhilerating!!

Gemini:This one needs some kind of mission...like....last time we all had to save Nekomi from Bob.  
Nekomi:Ack! You had to remind me didn't you!  
Gemini:Sorry.  
London:We should all go to Media Play and watch gymnastics while returning just in time for dinner!  
::all stare at her::  
London:Or not.  
Anowyn:Hm...I want everyone to ponder this for a day...then we'll discuss it later.  
All:Okay!  
Gemini:Hmmm...  
  
::Lupin runs by in a red cape yelling "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!!!" while being chased by flying matadors::  
  
Harry:Oh dear...that's something I didn't want to see.  
Hermione:I think the writer is running out of ideas already.  
Fred:Yeah.  
Anowyn:Hmm.  
Sirius: ::appears out of nowhere:: Haha! That git.  
Anowyn:Ahh! You're alive!! ::hugs Sirius:: Of course I never thought you were dead in the first place, but I thought I'd make this scene more theatrical

Harry:Yay!! ::is happy::  
All: ::are happy::  
Sirius: ::tries to get Anowyn to let go, and fails::  
Anowyn:I am so happy!  
Hermione:I think you're cutting off the circulation of his arms.  
Sirius:More like my entire body.  
Anowyn:Sorry...lets go  
George: ::hugs Gemini:: Sorry...darn those sudden urges!  
Gemini:Heh...mmm...::goes into some type of awake-dream mode::  
Nekomi:I hope none of the other readers like George cause...rates'll start to go down.  
Anowyn:Ah well...I mean...hey...I've read some FFs where things happen to the guy I think are hott, but it's like a curse, you read something like that you just gotta keep on reading.  
Nekomi:Um...that made no sense to me, but uh...good point, anyways...  
  
::flying matadors go by again::  
  
Harry:That has _got _to be stopped!  
Anowyn:Why are those matadors flying anyways...maybe it's kinda like those flying bunnies in my neighborhood

Hermione:Rabbits don't fly...  
  
::bunny flies by::  
  
Hermione:Nevermind then.  
London:Quick! Everyone disperse!! ::runs away::  
George:Why?  
Bob:HELLO!  
All:AHHHHH!!!!! ::runs away in different directions::  
Bob:Oh I'm not that frightening!! ::does disco-break dance thing again::  
  
Gemini:So...tired....must...rest... ::falls::  
George:I think we're okay here for now.  
Sirius:Yea...he can't find us here...I mean...we're only three people.  
Gemini: ::just notices who all she's with and goes into a state of shock:: Uhh....Fooooooo!  
George:Er...I'm just gonna pretend that some side affect of being extremely tired...


	2. II

::meanwhile::  
  
Nekomi:I think we've all been separated into small groups...who all's here?  
Anowyn:I am.  
Ron:Me too...hm...I'm surrounded by girls...yes!  
Fred: ::appears from behind a tree:: Nope..sorry Ron, I'm here too.  
Ron:Dang it!  
Anowyn:Well, I'm okay in this group...who all is missing...Gemini, George, Harry, London, Sirius, uh...I know I forgot someone.  
Nekomi:No that's it...  
  
::off in another vicinity::  
  
London:Ok...I think we can stop now.  
Harry:That's good...I was afraid we were all done for.  
Hermione: He won't find us now...I mean, now that we're in small groups we're more difficult to find, right?  
Harry:I think so...but where are we?  
London:Judging by the tall trees and the immense blackness I'd say the Dark Forest.  
Hermione:Oh no! What made us run here!  
Harry:Well, obviously we're so frightened that we didn't really care where we went London:Yeah...it's not that bad I mean...it doesn't look like there's really anything here....  
  
::red cloaked thing from The Village walks by::  
  
Harry & Hermione:Ahhh!  
London:Oh...it's not that scary... ::pokes thing (i never really figured out what it was)....even though I know what it is....just not...what it's supposed to be...ahh! i am so confused now::  
  
Gemini:Hmm...well...this is interesting.  
George:We should find the others.  
Gemini: ::once again notices who she's with:: Hahahahahahahaha!!! Weeeee!!! Would ya look at all those chickens?  
George: ::looks around to find the chickens but discovers they aren't there:  
Sirius:Awww...I wanted to see the chickens!! ::cries::  
  
Anowyn:La la la la...school is stupid....how did I everget into advanced math...I am too stupid to be in that class...and I don't wanna be in art.  
Nekomi:Hush! You're talking nonsense Anowyn:Sorry...I reckon I just be consenting my animosity to despirse here.  
Nekomi:Translated: I guess I am just letting out my anger here.  
Fred:Why are you talking that way? Anowyn:I have no idea.  
Ron:Hmm...it looks as though we're pretty far from Hogwarts.  
Nekomi:That can't be good...  
  
::back with London, Harry, and Hermione::  
  
Hermione:It's good that the thing left...it was scary.  
London:CANADA!  
Harry:What?  
London: ::points:: Canada!!  
  
::random map of Canada appears in from of them::  
  
Hermione:Why do we need a map of Canada?  
London:Not sure.  
Harry:Let's poke it... ::pokes Canada:  
London & Hermione: ::poke Canada::  
  
::map of Canada disappears::  
  
Hermione:That was...pointless...  
  
::back with Gemini, George, and Sirius::  
  
Sirius: ::still crying about the chickens not being there:  
Gemini:Aww...it's okay Sirius you're bound to see a chicken some day...  
  
::chicken goes by on a unicycle::  
  
George:That's terrifying!  
Gemini: ::laughing so hard she's crying:  
Sirius:Chicken!! ::is excited::  
  
::with Anowyn, Nekomi, Fred, and Ron::  
  
Ron:Did I just hear someone yell "chicken!!"?  
Anowyn:I did...that's weird...why would anyone wanna do that?  
Nekomi:Well, chickens are cool...  
  
::with Harry, Hermione, and London::  
  
London:We need to get back with everyone.  
Harry:Yeah...I heard someone yell "chicken" just a second ago and it came from that direction points in some direction  
  
::all start walking that direction and we come back to Gemini, George, and Sirius::  
  
Sirius: ::pets chicken:  
George:Um...you really like that chicken don't you, Sirius?  
Sirius:Yes...his name is Douglas.  
Douglas:CLUCK CLUCK!  
Gemini:Aww chicken!! ::tries to pet Douglas, but he pecks at her fingers:: OWW!  
George:Stupid chicken!! ::slaps chicken:  
Sirius: ::is totally consumed in rage:: Arrg!!! ::hits George:: Don't you EVER hit Douglas again!  
George:OK OK!! I'm sorry...  
  
::all group back together thanks to Sirius yelling "chicken" at the top of his lungs  
  
Ron:Well, that was an interesting time.  
Harry:Um...Sirius...why are you holding a chicken?  
Sirius:His name is Douglas...I found him riding is trusty unicycle...Douglas told me the unicycle's name is Betty.  
Gemini:That's a bit obsessive... 


	3. III

Fred:Those flying matadors have got to be stopped.  
Gemini:Yes they do.  
Harry:I am getting a bit scared ::notices London and Bandi are clinging to his arms:  
Anowyn:Ahhh!! ::bangs head on tree:  
Nekomi:What was that about?  
Anowyn:I don't know...  
  
::Lupin comes back::  
  
Anowyn:Ooooo!! ::pokes Lupin:  
Lupin:Hello...uh...there's not going to be any hugging this time, right?  
Anowyn:I have no idea...it depends...if you say/do something really nice/amazing/wonderful/and everything else in that manner, I will hug you...it's the same with every other guy Lupin:Ok...if I start doing really strange things will you leave me alone?  
Anowyn:I have no idea...it depends.  
Lupin: ::runs off into the distance singing the theme from "The Sound of Music":  
Anowyn:Uh.  
Douglas: ::runs away to join Lupin:  
Sirius:Noo!! Douglas!! ::cries:  
Fred:He looks so distraught.  
Gemini:Yeah.  
George:I just tgo the urge to run off into the distance Gemini:You're not going without me  
  
::Gemini and George frolic in the fields like in those old movies::  
  
Hermione:Aww...young love.  
Harry: ::starts to do a jig:  
All: ::join in::  
  
Random passerby: What are they doing?  
Random passerby 2:I have no idea...but maybe if we stay real still they won't see us....  
  
::all start doing the jig around the passerbys::  
  
Random passerby:I am afraid....  
  
::after all of us have stopped doing a jig::  
  
Harry:That was fun Anowyn:I've done that a lot...done jigs randomly...but I've never done a jig while circling a person Gemini: ::comes back from frolicking with George:: What was that all about?  
Ron:We all did a jig around some random passerbys Gemini:That sounds exhilerating!  
George:I missed it... ::is sad:  
Anowyn:Something random needs to happen...  
  
::Three sombreros hop by each saying "Hola!!"::  
  
Nekomi:Hola!!  
  
::random hippo comes by::  
  
Hippo:Hello, my name is Alfanzo...I shall now to the tango ::does the tango:  
Harry:That was a bit strange.  
Ron:Yes it was.  
Alfanzo:I am offended ::flies away:  
Nekomi:What is with these things and them flying!  
Hermione:Maybe...they were all charmed to fly....  
  
Oh I'm not trying to insult anyone in this scene  
  
::Dumbledore comes wearing a sombrero and poncho::  
  
Dumbledore:Ron...I have a test for you...see if you want get your way out of being a rubber duck ::takes out wand and puts a spell on Ron:  
Ron: ::turns into a rubber duck:  
Dumbledore:Good... ::walks away:  
Hermione:I can fix this ::casts a spell::  
  
::sombrero appears on rubber ducks head::  
  
Hermione:Much better.  
Anowyn:Hahahaha!! Ron's a duck!!  
  
::long period of silence::  
  
Ron:Quack!  
Fred:Now it's time for some yoga.  
All: ::does yoga:  
Fred:Very good, and now we shall do the duck formation. Looks like Ron has already got that one down.  
All: ::forms a duck:  
Gemini:This is getting weird George:Yeah...I am bored....so I shall be a cowboy ::cowboy hat appears on George and all of the dress for the cowboyness:  
Gemini:Yay cowboy!  
George:I shall get my trusty steed!! ::horse randomly comes and George rides around with a lasso:  
Sirius:Look! This whatever it is...it's very amusing...I think I shall stare at it and become distracted from everything that is going on.  
George: ::lassos Douglas and starts to roast him on a shishkabob:  
Fred:Oh dear.  
Sirius: ::turns around:: AHH!! NOOOO!!!! STUPID GEORGE!!! ::attacks George::  
  
::a long while of George being chased by Sirius::  
  
Sirius: ::turns around and sees everyone eating chicken:: AHH!! NOO!!!!! ::cries:  
Anowyn: ::with mouth full of chicken:: Dis is weally goowd George.  
Sirius: ::runs off crying:  
Nekomi:Maybe that was a bad idea.  
Gemini:Probably... 


	4. IV

::Hedwig flies out of no where and gives Harry a letter::  
  
Harry: ::reads letter outloud:: We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Dem. Rep. of the Congan school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Fred:Er...you're not from the Democratic Republic of the Congo.  
Hermione:That's strange...and besides..you're already a 6th year at Hogwarts.  
Harry:Actually that's something I've been meaning to tell you....my great-great-great-great grandmother was from the Democtratic Republic of the Congo...see my African heritage ::does a tribal dance:  
Anowyn:Hmm... ::ponders this predicament::  
  
::complete silence:  
Ron:Quack!  
Anowyn: ::looks at thumb:: My nail is practically gone...aww man.  
Nekomi:Uh...what?  
Anowyn:My thumbnail is all short now....so now all the nails on my left hand are short and all the nails on my right hand are long Fred:Well that's not cool.  
Sirius:I miss Douglas.  
Anowyn:Aww...it's ok Sirius ::hugs Sirius:  
Ron:Quack!!!  
  
::Daniel Radcliffe and the rest of the actual cast of the HP characters here appear out of no where::  
  
London:Ooo!!! ::pokes Daniel:  
Daniel:Hello there...ahh!! ::points at Harry:: It's me, yet...it's not me!! Cause I'm standing right here, yet I'm over there!! Ah!  
Harry:Ahh!! It's the Muggle version of me!! ::pokes Daniel:  
Anowyn: ::pokes Gary:  
London:Oooo! Does he really smell like pancakes? ::sniffs Gary:: He does!  
Gary:Um.. ::sniffs self:: more like waffles.  
Gemini:This is so confusing...ahh!! ::looks around at Fred, George, Oliver, and James and gets extremely confused:: Which one's which!  
George:I'm George.  
Gemini:Ok...that's all I needed to know ::hugs George:  
Hermione:Aw...I touching moment...ahh!! Muggle version of me!! ::pokes Emma:  
London: ::asking Alan Rickman:: Do you snore?  
Alan:Uh...I'm sure I do.  
Anowyn:You need to fall asleep...that way we get exclusive footage.  
Alan: ::hangs head in shame and looks sad:  
London:Hahahahahahahaha!!!! ::asumes serious look and pokes Daniel again:  
Rupert:I don't see Ron anywhere.  
Hermione:Oh he's here ::takes Ron out of her pocket:  
Rupert:That's a rubber duck.  
Ron:Quack!  
Hermione:No...that's Ron...Dumbledore turned him into a rubber duck for some reason.  
Rupert:Uh...ok Anowyn:I need a hug.  
::no one volenteers:  
Anowyn:You know...it's like what that one girl in the village said..."Sometimes we don't do things so others won't know we want to"  
::all hug Anowyn:  
Anowyn:Aww..you guys just ruined the whole purpose of me saying that!!  
  
::random Amish person appears:  
Nekomi:Excuse me...can I buy that pig from you?  
Amish person:Why yes good lady...::hands Nekomi a pig:  
Nekomi: ::pays Amish person:: Thank you!  
Amish person:You're quite welcome... ::leaves:  
Emma:Why did you just buy a pig from that Amish person?  
Nekomi:Cause I wanted to buy and Amish Squee Ron:Quack!  
Daniel:What's an Amish Squee?  
Anowyn:In the song "Double Trouble" from the PoA CD it sounds like they say "Amish squee" at one point...and we figured....since a pig makes that kinda noise...it was an Amish pig Daniel:Uhh...ok All: ::start doing the Brush-Ups thing/dance:: Rip, Slip, Brush ahhhh.....Rip, Slip, Brush ahhhh.....Rip, Slip, Brush ahhhh.  
Nekomi:That was a bit....weird.  
Anowyn:Wouldn't it be funny if a dementor comes and mistakes Gary for Sirius and takes him away?  
  
::dementor comes, mistakes Gary for Sirius, and takes him away::  
  
Anowyn:Ooops.  
Sirius:Yes!! Now they won't come after me!  
London:But we can't just let them take his soul!  
George:Well what else are we gonna do?  
Anowyn:Oooh!! Mission!! Yay!! I love those!  
Fred:Ok...we should go in seperate groups...uh...I have no idea how we're gonna do that but....oh well.  
Anowyn:Ok...how many of us are there? Me, Bandi, London, Nekomi, Gemini, George, Fred, Harry, Daniel, Rupert, Emma, Alan, James, Oliver, and Hermione...is that it? Ok...that's 15 so...3 groups of 5 George:Gemini goes with me!! ::clings to Gemini's arm:  
Nekomi:It'll be me, George, Gemini, Bandi, and Harry Anowyn:Ok...me, London, Daniel, Hermione and Alan Oliver:That leaves me, Fred, James, Emma, Rupert?  
Anowyn:I guess that works...  
  
Ok,. well i keep forgetting to write some stuff at that bottom of this. yea, i hope ya'll think it's funny. 


End file.
